Catminline's Diary PART 11 Kung Kong Fu Fighting
by Denoxkun
Summary: Well, Catminline's about to become a martial artist after gaining wished powers fron the Moon Cat, will Catminline be up for the challenge?


Catminline's Diary in

Kung Kong Fu Fighting

December 30th, 2005

Catminline: Dear Special Diary, yesturday I have finally caught

that Moon Cat, but I still have no idea in what kind

of powers it gave me, what should I do to get such

strength?

Lidad: Ahaa... I dunno... I'm not a good martial artist myself,

oh, you can probably start in the arcade!

Catminline: "Looking undecided and weird" Really?

" Catminline heads to the arcades the next day."

Catminline: Yeah, this should do, playing DDR can defenity

increase my chances to get new cat powers...

"Looking embarrassed" I think. I hope I like it.

" Catminline played a few song and she really got into

the rhythm and somehow has gain some cat-like speed."

Catminline: Yes! Great A!!

" Catminline heard a complaining voice a bit further ahead

of her."

Japac: Hey! No fair, I was supposed to win.

" Catminline came to Japac and said..."

Catminline: Now now, little kid, it's just a game!

Japac: I'm not a little kid, I'm 14 years old. I challenge you to a

game that no one has ever beaten me... PUNCH

THE SOLIDERGUY!!

" Japac demostrated the game to Catminline."

Catminline: Punch the Soliderguy?

Japac: Yea, Whoever punches the most SoliderGuys in 20

seconds wins.

Catminline: Sounds simple enough, sure, why not?

" Japac and Catminline started the competition and both

of them are punching a whole mess of Doll Soliderguys.

Catminline seems to get the hang of it real fast and

gaining more experience in her new cat-like powers

in the process."

Stranger1: Whoa, they're both at it good.

Japac: "In his mind." What?! Ahaa... she's at my rankings,

gotta hit harder!

Stranger2: What would Japac do if he really does lose to a girl?

Japac: I won't lose!

" 20 Seconds are up, Japac scored 720 points and Catminline

scored... 721 points."

Catminline: "Smiling" Hey, what do u know, I WON!!

"Japac got shocked without belief."

Japac: "His eyes popped out." WHAT?! You're saying that this

is your very first time playing this game and you beat the

champ?

Catminline: "Smiles" I guess so! Heehee!

Japac: What kind of girl are you?

Gariyo: What's wrong, son?

" Gariyo, Japac's Dad, he is a Kong Fu Gorilla."

Catminline: "Got shocked and popped her eyes." WHAT?! Your

father is a gorilla?!

Gariyo: So?

Japac: "Looking at Gariyo" It's incredible, Dad, that girl defeated

me in punch the Soliderguy!

Gariyo: So you did, huh? You seem to be quite a fighter!

Catminline: Who me?

Gariyo: Of course, we can use you in our school, you'll be a great

example to our students!

Catminline: No thanks, sir! But thanks anyways. "Smiles."

" Gariyo grabbed Catminline's shirt and took her away."

Gariyo: Don't be modest, you gotta be a tough fighter if you

have defeated my son.

Catminline: Wait! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!

"Gariyo punched Catminline in the guts and she fainted."

" Later on, Catminline woke up finding herself in a dojo

room and she has white fighting uniform."

Catminline: Ohhhhhoooo... ahaa!! Why am I in fighting

karate clothes?!

" Gariyo punched the door hard."

Gariyo: I see that you are up, come with me!

" Grabbed Catminline's shirt again and took her to the

fighting dojo."

Catminline: Ahaaaaa...!!

AT THE FIGHTING DOJO WHERE CATMINLINE IS TAKEN!...

" Gariyo threw Catminline to the floor."

Catminline: Ow!! You're not very nice you know!

Gariyo: Okay, girl, show me your fighting skills!

Catminline: Wait a minute, what do you mean? First of all, my

name is Catminline and 2nd of all, I never been to

karate before!

Gariyo: Is that so, Catminline?

Japac: There was no ordinary person that can defeat me, I'm the

2nd International Champion in "Punch The Soliderguy"

after my pa!

Catminline: "In her mind." I think I'm starting to know what,

Lumberio told me that I gained new cat-like strength

after catching that Moon Cat yesturday, after dancing

in the arcade, I started to awaken the powers within me.

Gariyo: So, I give you the priviledge to fight me.

Catminline: Fight you?

Japac: Yea, maybe your luck can beat my dad or have you lost

your memories as a fighter?

Catminline: "Looks at Gariyo" If I do, will u let me leave?

Gariyo: Why... of course, we are just searching for strong fighters

that'll be worthy of my strength to have fun with, I'm not the

enemy even if you don't want to believe it.

Catminline: "Angry Face." For now you are, you kidnapped me!

" Gariyo quickly punched Catminline in the guts."

Catminline: AHAAAA!!

" Catminline hits the ground real hard and slowly got back up."

Catminline: Awwww... that attack was hardcore!

Gariyo: Is that all you got? Maybe my son held back, are you

gonna get up, whimp?

Catminline: " Got angry and determined." I'm far from done, I

don't get it, your attack didn't hurt me much.

Gariyo: See if you can defend MY FIRE KICK!!

Catminline: WHAT?!

" Gariyo's using a Fire Kick on Catminline and hits her really

hard."

Catminline: EEEAHHAAAA!!

" Catminline hits the ground very hard again and quickly kicked

Gariyo's guts really hard."

Gariyo: Awwww...what the... incredible, you kicked me without

expecting it.

Catminline: "Looking at her hands." HOW DID I GOT SO

STRONG?!

Gariyo: You should know that already!

Catminline: "Sad worried face." Honest, I don't know!!

Lumberio: I know.

" Lumberio appeared in the front door of the dojo."

Gariyo: "Looked at Lumberio shocked." Lumberio!! What are...

Lumberio: "Looking at Catminline." I see that you're beginning to

unlock your hidden strength, Catminline!

Catminline: Really? I'm so confused.

Lumberio: Remember that Moon Cat you caught? That gave you

that strength!

Catminline: No wonder..."Looked downed then at Gariyo more

determined."

" Catminline accidently scratched something and looks at her nails

starting to grow."

Catminline: My nails has gotten long too!

Gariyo: Guess like we both have something in common, we're

both freaks!

" Catminline got shocked and scared when she heard that."

Catminline: FREAKS?!

Gariyo: "Laughs and Smiles." Hahaha! Just joking, but you are

free to train with us anytime you want, we can sure use

someone like you.

Catminline: Thanks... wow, so this is the power that I got from

the Moon Cat, I'm faster, stronger, more flexible...

my nails are long... wow, this is so cool, I can

probably be a heroine now! Wait til all of my friends

find out about this.

Lumberio: "In his mind." Now since you're officially a fighter, you

can't be too happy about it cause you'll be facing lots

of dangers from now on from Gangster Glory, for now

you'll be Argot's greatest defender, you, Japac and

Gariyo!

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
